


Broken Puppets

by EisDrachenErbe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Insane Kaien Shiba, Kind of parenting couple Juushiro and Shunsui, Lots of Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EisDrachenErbe/pseuds/EisDrachenErbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted a puppet Clan head – All they got was one cheerful, murderously insane Shinigami with a penchant for the grotesque and macabre. Someone's going to regret that someday. [Or - when Kaien Shiba is crazy, everyone pays for it twice and then some]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break

                Oh. Well, now he’d done it. Messy, thick strands of black hair plastered to his skin and his hands were painted redder than a rose. Inside his head, the beautiful woman is laughing, but it sounded like Mother’s laughter, when she was trying not to cry. He puts down the knife in a body, takes little steps to his toy friend Araumi the Narwhal, and picks it up, stuffing a fin into one bloody mouth, red handprints staining the fabric. The physically six year old child settled down, and waited for his mother and father to find him. There wasn’t a soul that wouldn’t find him now.

* * *

                “Juushiro, you always smell blood,” Shunsui murmurs, a patiently amused air in his voice and posture, even as he follows his friend’s keen nose. He’d never met a human soul with a better sense for blood than his friend. They stop at an immaculately cleaned little place, and Juushiro carefully opens the door.

                Neither of them are prepared for the absolute bloodbath that lays on the other side of the door, with twenty dead bodies and the missing Clan Heir Kaien Shiba chewing on a bloodied Narwhal toy, covered head to toe in brown flakes they uncomfortably recognize as blood. Juushiro is pale, close to being sick to his stomach, and they both blanch when the child takes one look at them and pulls the knife they hadn’t noticed closer, picking it up and removing the fabric fin from a mouth.

                “You don’t look like Mother or Father.” The child says coolly, staring at them with incredibly focused green eyes. Those eyes were beautiful – but full of malice and curiosity. What an odd – and terrifying – combination.

                “We’re friends of theirs.” Juushiro, bless his weak and ailing heart, instantly jumps in with the answer. Sea-green sharpens and frosts.

                “ _Really?_ ” He purrs, eyes alight with malicious glee and interest. “That’s what they said before they brought me here.” Shunsui instantly intervenes when that tiny little hand adjusts his grip on the weapon.

                “We’ll sit right out here, and make a Jigokochu for you to send to them, okay? We don’t even have to step into the room.” Those uncanny, calculating green stared back, and his smile curls up beatifically.

                “That sounds acceptable.” He answers pleasantly, tilting his head to the side and giving the biggest, most cheerful smile he could at the two – leaving them unsettled.

* * *

                Children shouldn’t have such dark eyes, Genryuusai Yamamoto thinks as he observes the child. Kaien was singing, a knife in hand as he dips it in paint and draws a clever little image of his stuffed animal Araumi. A chill shot down his back at the idea of this child one day becoming a Shinigami. They couldn’t commit this child – the noble houses would rise in protest if he opened the door to the Central 46 being free to commit anyone they chose into Maggots Nest.

                He worried deeply about the future – and what it would bring with the child with too-old eyes and a smile that promised murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaien's going to join the Academy. Heaven save them all.

                The academy was going to collapse in on itself if Kaien attended. Shunsui thinks that with mild horror when he sees the little boy smooth the skirt of his cheongsam after he's given the news with a smile. He remembered Kaien’s mother had tried to stop Kaien from wearing the pretty dresses, only to quail under the placid smile and _glint_ of pretty sea-green eyes. Privately, Shunsui hoped the pretty little child didn’t meet up with Unohana and combine forces with her. They'd be unstoppable.

                “Kyoraku-chan!” Kaien waves at him, that disturbing smile on his painted lips as he pins up long hair with a pair of painted senbon. Shunsui smiles, a little uncomfortably, but accepts the given hug when it is offered to him. “How are you? Is Ukitake-chan still coughing up blood?” He asks, smiling and eyes intent on his features. Shunsui tries for a less wooden smile and manages to deliver – barely.

                “Less so nowadays,” He answers, honest. Kaien hums, spins around on the ball of one fashionable geta, wanders into the house and returns with a box of peppermint tea. Juushiro’s favorite.

                “Lucky duck,” He sighs, eyes thoughtfully pleased. “I wish I could do that.” Shunsui’s skin crawls, even though he should have been used to this from the unsettling child. He presses a delicate kiss to Shunsui’s cheek, and he fights the urge to rub his hand against the skin where near-poison lips had lingered. Green eyes glint with light amusement, and he swallows reflexively. This child knew too much it seemed. “Come in, come in!” He beams, twirling on a graceful heel again to scamper his merry little way over to the house again. He eyes the box of peppermint in his hand, uncomfortably carries it in with him.

                “How have you been?” He asks, trying for another smile. Kaien blinks up at him, already halfway through making Shunsui’s favored tea – pure mint with oolong. Shunsui has to wonder who told Kaien that – he’d never told anyone what his real favorite was. Kaien’s humming docilely, smiling as he thinks about his day.

                “I’ve been well – Father’s suggest I go to the Academy, learn how to not kill people.” Shunsui’s heart nearly stops.

                “What?” He croaks out when he realizes that Kaien's _serious_ , and Kaien hands him his teacup. Just warm enough that he can enjoy. The dark green of his eyes _glint_ beautifully, and he swallows nervously, taking a sip of tea with shaking hands. Kaien smiles at him serenely, and he makes his own cup.

                “I’m joining the Academy,” He explains happily. “I have to get my Asauchi today!” He hums happily, wandering his way around the kitchen, sliding a few sweets his way.

                Shunsui’s relatively sure they’d taste like ash to him.

* * *

                Kaien’s observing the various Asauchi, looking at them for length and size, when he takes one into his hands. The room quivers in silent anticipation, and he lovingly frees the blade. A silent, collective sigh of relief escapes everyone. Nothing terrible happened.

                Then he touched the blade. An earth shattering _screech_ , of mournful, agonized soul pushed beyond what it could bear. Several of them nearly had a heart attack. Juushiro almost had an attack from the shock himself. Shunsui’s hand clamps onto Juushiro’s shoulder, and he’s not the only one who stares at Kaien, as he smiles at them serenely.

                This boy was joining them. He prayed for the unsuspecting teachers. They would need it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossdressing is inspired by Harveste Addams - It's on Fanfiction.net.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to be inspired by the Addams Family, seriously. This is a little thing I wanted to try writing. Might be added to, but they'll all be connected oneshots.


End file.
